Whiplash
by eMetiB
Summary: AU set post The Telling. Syd has to learn to deal with all the changes that have happened in the past 2 years. a little SV.
1. Part 1

WHIPLASH  
  
Disclaimer: Is my name JJ abrams? checks NO! therefore I don't own any of this, unfortunately.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I started writing this a long long long long time ago (the day season 2 finished to be exact) but I've never finished it. So I'm posting it up here which should hopefully motivate me to finish it. It's set straight after the season two finale, and um.... It was the second alias fic I ever wrote so play nice. Oh and I'd never written POV style before, so sorry if it screws up a little!  
  
STORY STARTS HERE  
  
Syd's POV  
"Syd? Syd, you OK?" Vaughn asked softly as I sat there trying to grip the situation and process the truckload of information I'd just been told. Two years, I'd been missing two years? Two years of my life had just disappeared and I had no idea how. There were so many things running through my head, but (in true Syd style) there was one thing that I just couldn't let go. "How long have you been married?" I demanded.  
Vaughn looked down, "It....it was so hard for me to let go of you, the hardest decision I'd ever made...."  
"Bullshit!" I said under my breath. "Don't sugar coat it, I'm not a five year old, just answer the damn question!" I hated the way he looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes of his. He knew I wouldn't be able to be annoyed at him if he looked at me that way. No, I wasn't gonna let him win this time, so I looked away. "HOW LONG?"  
"3 months," Vaughn said softly.  
I felt tears come to my eyes but I quickly wiped them away before I thought he saw them.  
"Syd," he began. Damn! He'd seen the tears. "I loved you so much...." He continued.  
"Obviously not enough," I said bitterly.  
"No, don't say that. You know I loved you."  
"You wanna know the sad thing? Yeah, you LOVED me, But I still LOVE you. Present tense Vaughn. Now get out!" I said standing up. There was no way I could stand him being here with me, like this, for another minute.  
"C'mon, let us talk for a bit. There must be so much going through your head."  
"My head is none of your business. Now GET OUT!" I screamed, tears again filling my eyes. "just leave Vaughn, send someone else to get me. Looking at you makes me sick." ,Did I really just say that? Oh, how bitchy of me! Great, now he's upset, I can see the tears in his eyes. That's all I need. It should've been me who was angry, not him. He kissed me on the cheek and then left. I sat there for a moment, my hand on my cheek were he'd kissed me, my eyes closed. His touch always made me feel stronger and safer. But I couldn't have that anymore. I opened my eyes and let all my anger out. I picked up the closet objects and chucked them around the room. The drawer, candle stick, a vase.....anything that wasn't firmly bolted to the ground. But then, I broke down in tears. Vaughn was, no, had been, the only thing I could concentrate on, that'd keep me going in my incredibly hard life, and now that I had this to deal with, I didn't have him to help me. Just when I'd learnt to trust someone, I lost him. My guardian Angel was gone. Typical.... No one will ever let me have a chance at happiness.  
(End POV)  
88888888888888888888  
  
Weiss walked into the Safe house. "Sydney? Miss Bristow?" He yelled as he walked around. As he entered one room he saw Syd standing in the opposite doorway and a look of happiness instantly spread across his face. "Oh Sydney," He said as he walked up and through his arms around her to give her a big bear hug, "You ok?"  
Syd nodded as she came out of the hug. "My mind's not really making much sense right now. But please tell me you haven't got some big shocking news too."  
"nope, just same old me. But I brought you something....actually Vaughn sent it."  
"I don't want it," Syd said stubbornly.  
"Trust me Syd, it'll cheer you up."  
"No, I don't want anything to do with Vaughn, or his presents."  
"SYD! Please believe me I'd never make you do it if I didn't think it'd help....A LOT."  
"Fine," she said feeling defeated. Weiss nodded to a security guy who walked out to get 'the present'. The door opened again a few minutes later and Syd's face lit up, just like it had when Vaughn had first come in, before she discovered his secret. There was only one other person in the world who made Syd feel happy and Safe. Those were two things she really needed right now.  
Syd sat there staring, thinking about what she needed, what she really wanted. She wanted to talk, to find out what had really happened. "Weiss, could you excuse us for a moment please? Thanks." Weiss nodded and left the room. Now Syd was able to speak freely, because for the first time that night, she felt truly safe. There were no longer two people who could help her and make her feel safe, cos Vaughn was out of the picture. In front of her stood someone she thought she'd never see again and they were the only one who she could depend on.  
  
88888888888888888888  
  
So......what do you think? Should I continue???? Please review RIGHT NOW cos if u don't review, I wont post more. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.....please? flutters eyelashes


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Authors Notes: Well, I actually only got one review for this...which wasn't actually a review, it was just Cara asking if it's Francie, and well Cara, read and see! So hence the fact I haven't actually posted anymore here yet. But I'm taking a leap of faith and hoping that someone else will read it too!. SO PLEASE read it and review. Thanks guys!  
  
88888888888  
"Oh Will!" Syd said as she ran up, into the arms of the man in front of her.  
"Syd, it's really you," Will said in disbelief, "You're really here." The tone of relief was evident in his voice. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she began to cry again as her pulled her tighter into his arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks, against his chest. The two friends stood there for a few minutes, not making a sound or moving a muscle, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other again.  
"I'm so scared," Syd whispered, "What am I gonna do?"  
"We'll work something out, you're ok and at the moment, that's all that matters," Will said stroking her hair softly. Weiss chose that moment to walk back in.  
"Will, Syd, sorry but we gotta go."  
"Yep, Ok, we're coming," Will said and he gently led Syd out to the car.  
  
88888888888888  
Sydney sat in the car resting her head on Will's shoulder while Weiss sat to her other Syd holding one of her hands. The three of them sat in silence, the men out of respect for her, and Syd because she was lost in thought. There was so much for her to take in, but at the moment, her mind was mush, completely incoherent. Suddenly she looked up at Will and asked, "How come you were allowed to come? I mean, I imagine this is probably a pretty high-class situation, so wouldn't you need to have very high level clearance to come?"  
"Yep, and I have that sort of status!" Will said proudly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're looking at the CIA's chief analyst."  
"Really? Will that's great! Finally something positive today," Syd said. Will and Weiss exchanged glances. They both didn't know what to say, they knew they should talk about everything that had happened....they just didn't know how.  
"Hey Syd?" Will began.  
"What?"  
""I'm guessing you know.......about Vaughn?"  
"What about that traitorous bastard?" Syd said very bitterly.  
"I think that's a yes," Weiss said.  
  
88888888888888  
Syd and Will walked up to the front door of what used to be Syd and Francie's house. Will opened the door for her, "It's exactly the same except you're sharing with me now instead of.......Fran," He was quiet a second, Syd hadn't had two years to deal with it as he had and he knew she'd still be finding it difficult, hell, he STILL was, "But if you don't want me too, I can always move out."  
"No, doubt be stupid, you used to practically live here anyway. So is my room....."  
"Still your room? Yep. Just how you left it, though a little cleaner."  
Will followed Syd around as she explored the house again, inspecting all the small changes. As she went to go into the lounge room, Will moved quickly in front of her. "Um, why don't you go get changed, so you feel a little comfier?"  
"Nah I'm fine. I thought I'd just sit down," Syd said as she walked in and sat on one of the couches. Will walked over and stood in front of the small bookcase.  
"You can sit too you know? Syd said.  
"Thanks, but I think I'll stand."  
"C'mon, sit and tell me all about your new job."  
"I can talk from here."  
Syd raised one eyebrow, "I may have been missing for two years but my skills aren't that rusty. What are you hiding?"  
"Me? Umm....nothing." You had to smile at how cute he was. He was trying so hard to hide whatever it was from her, but unfortunately all his training hadn't helped him overcome one problem he had, Sydney Bristow could always crack him. He could never lie to her, no matter how much he tried.  
"Will," She said standing up, "I've known you for years. I know that look, you're hiding something. What's behind you?"  
"Syd, I wouldn't...." Will tried to stop her, to protect her, but he was too late. Syd was silent as she stared at the shelf cluttered with photo frames, most filled with pictures of her and Vaughn. She gently ran her fingers across one large one of her and Vaughn after Ice Hockey practice one day. It's been taken one day when Will had come to meet them afterwards. Vaughn had his arms around her and she was looking up at him, gazing into his eyes with obvious admiration and love.  
Will moved over to her, "Hey, you ok?"  
Syd remained silent, apparently in another world.  
"Syd?"  
"What? Huh?" She said as she wiped a tear away.  
"You ok?"  
Syd nodded,  
"I guess this is as good a time as any to ask you this. Um, when you were first....gone, I coped by burying myself in work- a technique I think I learnt from you. Anyway, Michael was here so often, in your bedroom, doing the same thing –working- so her and I kinda bacame great mates. But you mean so much more to me, so if you'd prefer for me tpo not see him anymore, that's fine."  
"Nah, it's ok, I don't mind. When you say he was ere often, how often?"  
"Um...he lived here for about a year and a bit....in your bed."  
Syd didn't know how to respond. "Um, I'm gonna go to bed. Sorry, I'm kinda tired," she said as she walked off.  
"Sure, but Syd?" Will called.

"mmm?" she replied.  
"I'm so glad you're back." Syd smiled and then went to her room. As she entered, she glanced at the photos on the dresser and bedside table, and then got into bed. It still had Vaughn's scent and she curled up and hugged his pillow. She then closed her eyes and let the tears flow freely.  
  
88888888888888  
Well there ya have it, please go and hit that little "Submit review" button now.......your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

Luv mexxx


End file.
